1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bullet and to the use of an Sn alloy therefor.
Understood by a bullet in this context are a solid projectile and shot particles for a small-shot cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time lead alloys are used for bullets for sport and professional purposes. There is however increasing resistance to the use of such lead-containing bullets, since fired bullets which are not found produce in the environment ground pollution and accumulation of heavy metals in organisms due to leaching.
Another problem is that when the bullet is fired the weight of the bullet decreases. This weight decrease takes the form of lead-containing dust which is inhaled during firing. Another further problem is that lead fumes are inhaled during casting of the lead-containing bullets.
Up to the present there has been no good alternative to lead-containing bullets.
A problem of other types of alloys, for instance based on iron, is that such bullets are very hard, cause damage to the barrel and, when trapped in trees, can result in damage when such trees are sawn down.